(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for setting utility markers into the ground, and in particular to a device that can be used to set utility markers while bending the tip of the marker.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The location of underground utility supply lines, the term including gas, water, sewer, electrical power, telephone, cables, and other lines or conduits used to provide services to a residence or other building, must be identified prior to excavation in the area where such lines are located. Most municipalities and utility companies provide a free or low cost service to locate these utility lines. Once the lines are located, it is the common practice to mark the location of the lines, so that they will not be accidentally damaged.
Utility lines are commonly marked in two ways. First, markers, also known as flags, are inserted into the ground above the line, with each marker having an above ground signal section, and a below ground post or anchoring section. While most markers are comprised of a flexible wire with a small plastic flag at the top end, other markers have been proposed in the prior art.
The signal section of the marker is of a particular color to designate the type of utility line being marked. For example, orange is used to designate telephone lines, yellow is for gas, blue is for water, red is for electrical lines, etc.
When marking a utility line, the worker bends over to insert each marker into the ground. Since numerous markers are frequently required to mark utility lines, this effort can become laborious, as well as time consuming. The need for a device that will facilitate insertion of utility markers without the need to bend over is recognized in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,435,129 and 6,802,278 to McDonald et al. One of the inventors of the inventions described in those patents is the present inventor.
Generally, the prior art utility marker insertion device disclosed in the McDonald et al. patents is comprised of an elongated handle that has an upper end and a lower end, a marker magazine adjacent the lower end of the handle to hold a plurality of markers, and a marker extractor at the lower end of the handle that is movable along a marker extractor pathway between a raised position and a lowered or extended position in which the lower end of the marker extractor extends beyond the lower end of the handle, whereby a leading marker from the magazine is removed from the magazine and inserted into the ground when the marker engagement member is moved to its extended position, with the lower end of the handle being against the around surface.
The prior art marker is comprised of an upper signal section having at least one planar surface, a longitudinal axis, opposed sides, an upper end and a lower end; a lower post section having a lower end and an upper end attached to the lower end of the signal section; and an extractor receiver extending outwardly and upwardly from the distal end of the post section. In the preferred embodiment, the extractor receiver is formed by folding the lower end of the marker post upwardly and packaging the markers in a face-to-rear relationship with the tips folded.
The marker magazine is comprised of a housing that is releasably attachable adjacent the lower end of the handle, and is adapted to hold a plurality of markers, the marker adjacent the marker extractor pathway being designated as the leading marker. The housing includes a front wall with a discharge opening, and may include a resilient member to urge markers within the housing toward the discharge opening.
The device handle preferably is comprised of a tubular lower handle section with upper and lower ends, and a plunger with upper and lower ends slideable within the lower handle section. The plunger has a raised position in which the upper end of the plunger is above the lower handle section, and a lowered position in which the plunger is further inserted into the lower section. A spring or other resilient member is positioned with the handle to urge the plunger to the raised position. A foot or striker plate is attached to the bottom of the handle, to contact the ground when a marker is to be inserted into the ground. The upper end of the plunger can include a handgrip for ease of use.
With this handle configuration, the marker extractor is preferably attached to the plunger adjacent the plunger lower end, while the marker magazine is attached to the outer surface of the lower tubular section adjacent the lower end of the tubular section. A vertical extractor slot within the tubular section wall extends from the lower end of the tubular section, with the marker extractor being movable within the extractor slot. The magazine is removably mounted on the exterior of the tubular housing, with its discharge opening being aligned with the extractor slot.
The marker extractor includes a lower end, which is preferably beveled, that is above the lower portion of the pathway when the extractor is in the raised position. The magazine is positioned so that the lead marker extends into the lower portion of the pathway and beneath the lower end of the raised extractor. When the extractor is extended by pushing downward on the plunger to which it is attached, the lower end of the extractor engages the folded lower tip of the marker post, pulling the lead marker from the magazine. If the lower end of the handle is on the ground, full movement of the extractor to its extended position, extends the lower end of the extractor into the ground, thereby inserting the lower end of the marker into the ground.
While this prior art flag setter is a significant improvement over earlier means for setting utility flags, there is still a need for further improvement, particularly in the way the markers are packaged prior to extraction and the way that the markers are extracted. In particular, there is a need to provide markers that do not have folded ends prior to extraction, and a device for folding the marker lower ends as the markers are extracted from the setter.